<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 3: Dancing by CampbellB1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857274">Day 3: Dancing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994'>CampbellB1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Takin' Over the Asylum, Wilde (1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Dancing, M/M, Making Out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I guess the only thing that’s changed it I like to dance now. Well, only if it's with you.” Robbie admits, slipping his hand into Campbell’s as he was starting the song. “Of course.” Robbie smiles, slipping a hand around Campbell’s waist to pull him closer. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Campbell Bain/Robert "Robbie" Ross (1869-1918)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 3: Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Campbell looks over as Robbie gets through the door after work. “Hiya Cub.” Robbie smiles, kissing the top of his head and looking down to the boy’s notebook. “What are you writing?” He slides down onto the chair to the left of Campbell. “I’m writing about my happiest moment for my therapist.” Campbell slides the notebook over to Robbie, resting his head on the man’s shoulder and watching him read it. “Oh cub.” Robbie moves a hand to stroke down Campbell’s hair. “The day I met you changed everything for me. It was the first time I had hoped that I’d get out of that place.” Campbell smiles, hiding his face in the man’s shoulder as he starts to blush. “I remember when you asked me to dance. Well… you pulled me into you and we started to dance.” Robbie chuckles. “Jailhouse rock doesn’t seem as true anymore, I’m not trapped anywhere.” Campbell jumps up, sudden energy filling him. “And it’s not very christmassy.” He moves over to the box of records. “But I have just the song.” He picks up the record and puts it onto the player watching Robbie moving over to him. “I guess the only thing that’s changed it I like to dance now. Well, only if it's with you.” Robbie admits, slipping his hand into Campbell’s as he was starting the song. “Of course.” Robbie smiles, slipping a hand around Campbell’s waist to pull him closer.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Come, they told me pa-rum pum pum pum. Our newborn King to see, pa-rum pum pum pum.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Campbell smiles, looking Robbie in the eyes as they move to the song. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Our finest gifts we bring pa-rum pum pum pum. To lay before the King pa-rum pum pum pum.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Robbie trips over one of Campbell’s feet making them chuckle. “Careful there.” Campbell smiles, sliding an arm behind Robbie’s neck, leaning in to kiss him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum. So to honor Him pa-rum pum pum pum. When we come.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Robbie breaks the kiss, their foreheads touching. “I don’t think I tell you this enough but you’ve saved me as much as I’ve saved you my cub.” The song seemed to fade into the background as they swayed gently; in this moment it was just the two of them. Robbie notices how calm Campbell was, how in this moment he was focused on Robbie as Robbie was focused on him. “Robbie, can I tell you something?” Campbell asks, finding Robbie’s hand. “Anything.” Campbell looks away for a second, swallowing before looking back to the man. “I love you.” He says with a shaky voice. Robbie squeezes the boy’s hand. “I love you too. So, so much.” Robbie says, noticing how Campbell’s lip quivered. “Hey, hey it’s okay.” Robbie pulls the boy into a hug. “It’s okay to feel this way.” He tells Campbell, rubbing his back as they continue to sway to the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Campbell’s back hits the mattress, his legs lifting up as Robbie moves on top of him, their lips connected again. Robbie gently teases Campbell’s hands up above his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Think of all the fun I've missed. Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed. Next year I could be ah so good. If you'll check off my Christmas list.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>The record player plays gently in the background, Campbell’s eyes flickering closed as Robbie moves his hips gently against the boy’s. “My cub.” Robbie smiles, brushing a hand through his hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Santa Baby, and fill my stocking with a duplex, and checks. Sign your 'X' on the line, Santa Baby. And hurry down the chimney tonight.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Campbell whimpers, Robbie slipping his tongue into the boy’s mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Santa honey, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring. I don't mean on the phone, Santa honey. So hurry down the chimney tonight. Hurry down the chimney tonight. Hurry down the chimney tonight.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Robbie breaks the kiss, looking at the boy who was in a state of bliss. “Are you okay?” He asks, smoothing his fingers down Campbell’s cheek as he nods. “Why don’t we put on a christmas movie?” Robbie asks, realising that Campbell was ready to stop before the sex. “Can we watch Home Alone?” The boy asks, wrapping his arms around the man, nuzzling his head into the man’s chest. “If you let me go I can get us some popcorn too.” Robbie smiles, kissing the top of Campbell’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>